


Coffee

by imaginaryfriendashkun



Series: Psychopath Diary - Fragments [7]
Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: AU, Accident, Burns, Café, Coffee, Love, M/M, Mean Customer, Protective, Spill, Standing up, bullying is wrong, friends - Freeform, hot coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryfriendashkun/pseuds/imaginaryfriendashkun
Summary: There is a small coffee accident at the cafe. Even though Dong Sik is fine with being treated cruelly, In Woo, Bo Kyung and Chil Sung are not having it.
Relationships: Seo Inwoo/Yook Dongsik
Series: Psychopath Diary - Fragments [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627363
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: All rights reserved. No part of these pages, either text or image may be used for any purpose other than personal use. Reproduction, modification, storage in a retrieval system or retransmission, in any form or by any means, electronic, mechanical or otherwise, for reasons other than personal use, is strictly prohibited without prior written permission. 
> 
> All mistakes - plot, grammar, characterization, situation descriptions - are mine. Not beta'd. Let me know if there are glaring problems, I want to improve :)

The guy yells, " _Aish_ , damn it!"

Dong Sik flinches. He really shouldn't have stopped suddenly. The guy ran into Dong Sik's back and dropped his hot coffee cup. A little bit of it is on Dong Sik's hands too and he doesn't feel good.

Dong Sik turns and bows, he ignores his pain, "I am s-so sorry!"

The guy glares at him with so much venom. "What. The. _Hell_?"

He hisses at Dong Sik, "How is just an apology going to cut it?"

Dong Sik shakes his head at In Woo and scampers towards the counter. "I am sorry, can someone clean it please? It was an accident."

The person at the counter nods kindly. Dong Sik and In Woo are regulars at the cafe. "It is OK, Dong Sik-ssi, we will take care of it." Dong Sik thanks them.

Bo Kyung nods to the thug like guy, Chil Sung who nods reassuringly at Dong Sik. They like Dong Sik.

Dong Sik grabs a few tissues and hurries back. "Hope you are not hurt, Sir!"

The guy grabs the tissues with enough force. Dong Sik bends and picks the dropped cup and ends up dropping his own full cup onto the guy's shoes by accident.

The guy jumps and screams, "What the fuck is wrong with you, idiot?"

Dong Sik freezes. "S-sorry." He was just honestly trying to help, nothing else.

The guy raises his hand and Dong Sik steps back automatically, shocked that someone would actually try to hit him.

"Do you know how expensive my shoes are? How expensive my suit is? Are you going to pay for the damages? What about my hand? It is hot coffee and are you going to pay for my medical bills? Are you going to pay for the dry cleaning? Buy a new set? You can't afford either, right? How can you even afford them? Look at you, so unkempt, you look dirt poor. What the hell is wrong with your hair and look at your su-"

"That's enough." In Woo, Chil Sung and Bo Kyung say at the same time and the guy just stares at the three of them, stopping his rant and actually looking a little bit scared for the first time. Chil Sung puts himself physically between Dong Sik and the guy, ready to tackle him if need were to raise. The guy's hand is down now but Dong Sik is sure that In Woo or Chil Sung will twist it behind him painfully if he were to raise it again. He is surprised that they haven't already done so.

In Woo looks cold but there is a chill around him, Chil Sung looks downright terrifying and Bo Kyung's glare speaks volume.

In Woo adjusts his tie and says, "Repeat that."

_'I dare you.' is clear even though not said out loud._

The guy opens and closes his mouth. "Seo... In Woo-ssi?"

In Woo smirks. He knows who this scum is. Their business partnership is going to be _amazing_. He has to teach this rat a lesson. How dare he insult his Dong Sik? How dare anyone? He should be put in his place.

Chil Sung pats the guy's back with more force than necessary that the guy almost falls forward. "Be careful, eh?" He swings the mop around dangerously and Bo Kyung doesn't even do anything to stop him.

Dong Sik shakes his head at them. He opens his mouth to apologize again but Bo Kyung beats him to it, "If you apologize one more time, I might end up killing you, Dong Sik-ssi."

Dong Sik closes his mouth immediately and the guy glares. "I am a victim!"

In Woo raises his eyebrows, "Victim? _You_?"

Bo Kyung adds, "Dong Sik is the one who is hurt, not you. Look at his hands and yours. Leave before we sue you. There is CCTV camera in place and everyone here is on Dong Sik-ssi's side."

In Woo states coldly, "I believe this conversation is over. No one is paying you anything. Get lost."

He drags Dong Sik to the bathroom, he knows Chil Sung and Bo Kyung will take care of the guy before they return. He grabs Dong Sik's hands and places them under the cold water of the tap.

"I am fine."

"OK."

"In Woo ya, it is all right."

"Don't say anything."

Dong Sik nods and lets In Woo take care of his burned hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Please DO NOT REPOST my fics without my permission. Kindly ask me before hand for translations. Credit my work/profile Ao3/Wattpad URL without fail. I am on AO3 ([imaginaryfriendashkun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryfriendashkun/pseuds/imaginaryfriendashkun)) and Wattpad ([alien/imaginaryfriendashkun](https://www.wattpad.com/user/alienfriendashkun)) and Youtube ([Ash Kun](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCEWO5kWpuGFJzdSV0LTLGKg?view_as=subscriber))and not on any other platform
> 
> Please help me report them if you find my fics somewhere else
> 
> Thank you for reading :D Have a nice day! Kindly leave a comment if you have time :)


End file.
